Providing a safe environment is important in any industrial setting. A healthy, happy workforce is a company's most prized asset. Accordingly, companies look to not only meet OHSA standards but also exceed them. Rotating parts on industrial pumps, for example, pose serious safety concerns, for those using and maintaining the pumps. The coupling, or drive shaft of the pump system, is often encased in a removable housing, to protect workers from the spinning parts. However, often this housing is heavy, requiring at least two workers for installation, often has no inspection ports, commonly has area of exposure, and does not allow for maintenance of the motor or pump without first removing the guard. A new guard system will allow employers to create a safe work environment while minimizing the lockout time required for maintenance, and hence increases the efficiency of the equipment in question.